2017/November
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of November 2017. November 1 Instagram :"Ello Johnnies! #halloween #halloweencostume" 11-1-17 Instagram 005.jpg November 2 Instagram 1.#HAUS Me in @versace_official Hair @fredericaspiras Makeup @sarahtannomakeup Styling @tomeerebout @sandraamador.xx 2.Me in @versace_official Hair @fredericaspiras Makeup @sarahtannomakeup Styling @tomeerebout @sandraamador.xx 3.#HAUS Me in @versace_official Hair @fredericaspiras Makeup @sarahtannomakeup Styling @tomeerebout @sandraamador.xx 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 003.jpg|1 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 008.jpg|2 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 005.jpg|3 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 010.jpg|3 Hotel in Montreal Arriving 11-2-17 Arriving Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg Leaving 11-2-17 Leaving Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg Sarah Tanno 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 013.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 012.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 011.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 009.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 007.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 006.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Versace and earrings by Eddie Borgo. November 3 Twitter :"HERE WE GO MONTRÉAL !! I’m back and ready to rumble!! Xoxo, Joanne #JOANNEWorldTour" 11-3-17 Twitter 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Juicy Couture and shoes by Fendi. Joanne World Tour: Bell Centre Backstage concert at Bell Centre in Montreal 11-3-17 Backstage concert at Bell Centre in Montreal 001.jpg Instagram 1.#joanneworldtour back in action. 2.Back on the stage where I️ belong. ☠️ 3.I️ might not be flawless but you know I️ gotta diamond heart. 11-3-17 Sarah Tanno 003.jpg|1 11-3-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg|2 11-3-17 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg|3 November 5 Twitter :"Prayers for #SanAntonio and all the families who are suffering the loss of loved ones. I’ll pray also for #GunControl" Montreal 11-5-17 Out and about in Montreal 001.jpg Joanne World Tour: Bankers Life Fieldhouse Backstage concert at Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis 11-5-17 Backstage concert at Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis 001.jpg Sarah Tanno 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 004.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 007.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 008.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 009.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by Stellaire, coat by Fendi, shoes by Gianvito Rossi, earrings by Marc Jacobs, necklace by Martine Ali, and a ring by JTV. November 7 Joanne World Tour: Little Caesars Arena Backstage concert at Little Caesars Arena in Detroit 11-7-17 Backstage concert at Little Caesars Arena in Detroit 001.jpg November 8 Recording Studio in Detroit 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 001.jpg 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 004.jpg 11-8-17 Recording Studio in Detroit 005.jpg November 9 Instagram 1.Wearing @vivetta after show on the way to next show rocked me so hard thank you for the beautiful energy ❤️ �� ✈️ Styling @tomeerebout 2.@sarahtannomakeup @freidericaspiras wet look day curls trade in that rose gold for some copper. 3.When I’m in the arena it’s like being home and also church. Such a special place where I feel so humbled but inspired to perform for all my fans. 11-9-17 Alex Dolan 001.jpg|1 11-9-17 Alex Dolan 002.jpg|2 11-9-17 Alex Dolan 003.jpg|3 Joanne World Tour: Mohegan Sun Arena November 10 Bar in Uncasville 11-10-17 Bar in Uncasville 001.jpg November 11 Twitter :"Last show for #JoanneWorldTourConnecticut SOLD OUT LOVIN PERFORMIN 4 U! lets see ur outfits!! #JoanneWorldTour I’m wearing new @Versace t-shirt backstage" 11-11-17 Twitter 001.jpg 11-11-17 Twitter 002.jpg 11-11-17 Twitter 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a shirt by Versace, scarf by DSQUARED2, hat by Eugenia Kim, and earrings by Lydell. Instagram/Alex Dolan 1.All leopard items are collaboration @agentprovocatuer w @charlotteolympia hat vintage styled by @tomeerebout 2.Photos by @alex.j.dolan 11-11-17 Alex Dolan 001.jpg 11-11-17 Alex Dolan 002.jpg|1 11-11-17 Alex Dolan 003.jpg|2 :Lady Gaga wears earrings by Eddie Borgo. Joanne World Tour: Mohegan Sun Arena November 13 Twitter :"Happy #worldkindessday #WorldKindnessDay THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER my wish is for you all to know how happy it makes me knowing the whole world is trying to be kinder to each other everyday. Well wishes Twitterverse. #BeKind @BTWFoundation" 11-13-17 Twitter 001.jpg Joanne World Tour: KFC Yum! Center Backstage concert at KFC Yum! Center in Louisville 11-13-17 Backstage concert at KFC Yum! Center in Louisville 001.jpg November 14 1.@versace_official outfit Sunglasses are Safilo x Harper's Bazaar collab I️ am obsessed Styled by @tomeerebout and @sandraamador.xx 2.Hair @fredericaspiras Makeup @sarahtannomakeup From Kentucky to Kansas. *clicks ruby slipper* there’s no place like home and Dorothy is getting ready for the show!❤️ #ladygaga #gaga #hair #hairstyles #makeup #makeupartist #fashion #styling #Haus #HausofGaga #HausEditorial 3.They’ll just throw me in a road case and ship me to the next city. Off to AMA’s rehearsal! so excited! @versace_official @safilo @harpersbazaarus 11-14-17 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg|1 11-14-17 Sarah Tanno 005.jpg|2 11-14-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg|3 11-14-17 Sarah Tanno 004.jpg|3 November 15 Joanne World Tour: Sprint Center Backstage concert at Sprint Center in Kansas City 11-15-17 Backstage concert at Sprint Center in Kansas City 001.jpg 11-15-17 Backstage concert at Sprint Center in Kansas City 002.jpg November 16 Joanne World Tour: Scottrade Center Instagram / Alex Dolan :"Gaultier Couture @jpgaultierofficial Hair @fredericaspiras Makeup @sarahtannomakeup #HAUS #HausEditorial #Hair #hairstylist #hairstyles #curlyhair #curlyhairstyles #makeup #makeupartist #ladygaga Photo by @alex.j.dolan" 11-16-17 Alex Dolan 001.jpg 11-16-17 Alex Dolan 002.jpg 11-16-17 Alex Dolan 003.jpg 11-16-17 Alex Dolan 004.jpg 11-16-17 Alex Dolan 005.jpg November 19 Joanne World Tour: Capital One Arena Getting ready for AMA's in Washington D.C. 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 001.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 007.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 008.jpg *Photography by Alex Dolan :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Azzedine Alaïa. Press board at AMA's at Capital One Arena in Washington D.C. 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 002.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 003.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 004.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 005.jpg 11-19-17 Alex Dolan 006.jpg *Photography by Alex Dolan :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Azzedine Alaïa. Leaving Capital One Arena in Washington D.C. 11-19-17 Leaving Capital One Arena in Washington 001.jpg November 20 Joanne World Tour: PPG Paints Arena Backstage concert at PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh 11-20-17 Backstage concert at PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh 001.jpg November 22 Instagram 1.makeup @sarahtannomakeup hair @fredericaspiras Wearing @chenghuaichuang Vintage jewelry styled by @tomeerebout and @sandraamador.xx 2.makeup @sarahtannomakeup hair @fredericaspiras Wearing @chenghuaichuang Vintage jewelry styled by @tomeerebout and @sandraamador.xx 3.#HausofGaga #HausEditorial makeup @sarahtannomakeup hair @fredericaspiras Wearing @chenghuaichuang Vintage jewelry styled by @tomeerebout and @sandraamador.xx 11-22-17 Sarah Tanno 005.jpg|1 11-22-17 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg|2 11-22-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg|2 11-22-17 Sarah Tanno 003.jpg|2 11-22-17 Sarah Tanno 004.jpg|3 November 27 Twitter :"This Thanksgiving I thought a lot about all the blessings I have: my fanily, my friends and extended family, and also I thought of all the little monsters who come to our show. I am so grateful for you and the love you share w/ me and each other. Thanks for being so .#PawsUp" November 28 Twitter :"Thank u @Starbucks & @Spotify for celebrating artists who #GiveGood with a donation to @BTWFoundation, and to great organizations by @Metallica and @ChanceTheRapper! Limited edition cards available now at Starbucks!" 11-28-17 Twitter 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a corset, pants by Miaou, earrings by Lydell, and a necklace by Saskia Diez. Joanne World Tour: Philips Arena Backstage concert at Philips Arena in Atlanta 11-28-17 Backstage concert at Philips Arena in Atlanta 001.jpg November 29 Instagram :"Call me Princess Peach �� #ladygaga #JoanneWorldTourMiami" 11-29-17 Instagram 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bralette by Love Culture, thong by Sauvage, earrings by Rosantica, and a necklace by Keren Wolf. :"From the woods for Thanksgiving to the beach for Tour in Miami! #beyourself #ladygaga #beachwear #JoanneWorldTourMiami Bienvenidos a Miami!"'' 11-29-17 Instagram 001.jpg November 30 Instagram Joanne World Tour: American Airlines Arena Backstage concert at American Airlines Arena in Miami 11-30-17 Backstage concert at American Airlines Arena in Miami 001.jpg Timeline Category:2017 Category:2017 fashion